Sweet tooth vs Freddy Krueger
Descrption 2020 new stuff (3).jpg|Necromercer Death battle template red by bluelightning733 dcb0ch7-fullview.jpg|Frosty wolffang Two insane killers that dealt with hell in their lives face off will Needless dreams become a nightmare or can get the win? Introduction '''Storm: sometimes a killer is is often paid for thier crimes ' Chain: buuut they come back and dradlier than ever thanks to some supernatural curse or a blessing like sweee tooth aka needless kane the murdererous trucker' '''Storm: and freddy kreuger aka the springwoods slasher hes chains and im storm and its our job to analyze their weapon armor and skills to see who would win a death battle Sweet Tooth (Twisted mwtal theme plays) '''Stom: Needless kane was a sinple ife cream man though ther are many of his backgroundin the games like killing his family but his dauggter escaping and him tryingto find her Chain: oe even he sent ro punishment on the electric chair but cursed that made him live and killed the shit out of those people.. man i hate clowns thwy are terrifying .. i remember when i was ine at my birthday party and it didnt go well Storm: um ok any- Chain: i beat the crap out of the clown never trust them Storm: you need help anyways he went and competw in twisted metal having won many a conpetition where you grant a wish but screwed out of it and kane founs out bout his daughter aftwr wishing she find her she was dead and calypso trap him in a coffin has some interesting things him holding his machete he often use to slice and dice people Chain: And for this we gonna have them fight in normal selfs so no dream world and no truck and he has killed alot like calypso twice murder a entire hospital of people by god it was a sluaghter house Storm: He survived a electric chair which has 2,200 volts of electricity and has thw strength to throw people out of a reinforced window Chain: Hey storm old pal? Storm: yes chain? Chain: i have a question Storm: and what is that? Chain: does he kinda sound like a overweight joker who need to lay off the chicken? Storm:i guess and should be careful how you say about him or ge might get you and you refret it Chain: oh shit you right Storm: but he cant find us but anyways he has his flaws of cruse he still human and his demonic powers doesnt make him entieely entirely strong it has limits Chain: he doesnt have much combat experience and has been outsmarted before and has averaged intelligence Storm: like bejng ooutsmartwd by calypso but aabove all else he is a psychopath you fobt wabt to cross or encounter Chain: i couldn't agrree morr watch out for him next gime you on a Sunday drive Sweet tooth switches places with caltpso and calypso in sweet gooth vody tells them to kill him and gest shotted at and the pople sweep the body away * Swwet tooth in calypos body: laughs where my women go? *chuckles madly* Freddy Krueger (Fredfy Krueger lullaby from dead by daylight plays) Chain: oh buckle up everyone this one certainly a twisted origin story Storm: yeah definitely Amanda Kruger a nun who was working for s hospiral and onr day she accidentally lock herself up with 100 maniacs that raped her and thst gsve birth to thr the dream demon we know freddy kruegur Chain: ya think she be careful but nope and later in his life became a killer killing children.. of couse it had to be children Storm: and would be confront by the parents tracking him down and then burning him melting his face abd and body kinda looking like deadpool Deadpool: except i bang way more chicks than this guy ever could Chain: could you leave now? Deadpool: yeah yeah *runs off * Chain: back to freddy he then made a deal with demons that tuen him into a dream demon killing teenagers with some skil Storm: he uses his claw to kill and cam can shape shift etc but he does that in the dteam world he gonna fightvin the real world and has some good feats Chain: yep like survived against a brute like Jason voorhees and a goid band to hand combat and had killed many people in his killing spree and can be a libing living nightmare Storm:..*facepalm * that a bad pun Chain: says you pfft Storm: anyways and can use a way to manipulate people to get the edge ovee a fight and can take servere pain no problem Chain: he is a psycho indeed but he has some weaknesses like being cocky Storm: yes very cocky and afraid of fire and his victims had the willpower to fight back and a habit of toying eith with his enemies Chain: he does do that a lot but dont mess with him in anyway possible Storm: you may not want to to sleep tonight Chain: yeah i dont think i can anymore Teenagers were screaming as they drove away abd the mom waves by til a hand appears behind her and drags her to the house Into the Fight Storm: okay the combatants are set let settle this Storm and chain: it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Fight A ice cream truck appears driving to a abandoned wearhouse like area and park by the fence and wthe area was looking rusty and garbage like and had a bad feeling to it but the clown killer really didnt care and walk around the lookong for calypso after winning the Twisted Metal competition Sweet tooth: Oh calypso ive won your race time for that award wish im dying to get Sweet tooth look around still abd saw saw bench like desk and appears to be calypso facing fowb on thr desk looking lifeless and there was a chill in the winf in the falt area Sweet tooth: calypso you sleeping? Wake the hell up already Then a laugh is heard and turbed to a demonic putch sbd swwet tooth back off as calypdo body rises up and changes it was Freddy Krueger Sweet tooth: this some magic trick? Wheres calypso ? Freddt laughs and smirked Freddy: Im afraid he cant make it kane you're the clown killer but im Freddy your nightmare bitch! Sweet: i don't care who the hell you are ugly im gonna gut you like a fish Sweet tooth walks up to freddy deaging his long machete to the geound with sparks coming out ans freddy draga hia claws to tgw warehouse wall with apaeks cimkbg out aoynding like scracthing chalkboard and the machete anf claw clashed Fight! (Mortal kombat 10 theme plays) They look at wach other and let go and clashed again but freddt kicked Needless in the stomach and scratch his face then wnet went for another scratch but grab it snf through him over to a fence snd broke it unto a area with tiees and cranes an graffiti on the walls Freddy:groan and fot up as the frist thing ge saw gwtti g up was a machete swung at him but then dodged and kept clashing neddekes til needles slaahef his atm and freddy to recover shortly and swung his claw at his face and ran somehwere Sweet: where that motherfu- He was cut off as freddy shouted Frdddy: hey asshole up here Needles looo up as frddy fut a rope and a barrel rolled down and swete totth did dodged them but some hit him but freddy slip and fell off and got up laughed at needless Freddy:you're too slow fatass Sweet: will you shut up and die already! Needless slashed at freddy as freddy went to block it needless grab his claw glove and slam freddy to the ground snd slowky put his machete in the stomsch til freddy slashed his face and felt limp but then sweet toith grab one of the tires and slam it on fredy head and knoxkking him doen by broken wood Sweet tooth walked to his trick ready to run over him bit frrdu got up and neeleess turned around seeing freddy up and was mad and triwd ro run raising his sword up in the air but freddy shouted Freddy: wait! Needless lowered it and frddy amirker ans kick him in the balls and summined a furnace shove his claw in needless throat and threw him into the furnace Freddy: couldn't habdle the heat bye bye Frddy shut the furnance and it took neeldess aem off and freddy was humming and oppens it a few seconds later needles body was burned alive falling and was looking crispy but in a bad way and his eye was twitching Ko Results Freddy laughs ans went off killing a teenager in his dream while Needless turns to ashes and was blown away by the wind whilw his arm was still '''Chain: welp least we got rid of one psycho Storm:yeah agreed and heres why Freddy won he he had face a Jason who was a brute like Needless and wss sorta slow Chain: Freddy was smarter than needless and lack the intellect that freddy has needless is still a mere humsn while frddy is a dream demon Storm: Freddy was just the better fighter Chain:And of course Sweet tooth just couldn't stop clowning around so his dreams of winning didnt come come true Storm: not bad actually and the winner is Freddy Krueger Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles